Amore
by the.goal.is.greatness
Summary: As for me, to love you alone, to make you happy, to do nothing which would contradict your wishes, this is my destiny and the meaning of my life. [Kail x Yuri] [drabble]


**Title:** Amore  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Kail x Yuri  
**Spoilers:** Through end of manga  
**Summary:** As for me, to love you alone, to make you happy, to do nothing which would contradict your wishes this is my destiny, and the meaning of my life.  
**Word Count:** 722  
**Warnings:** Drabble

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary belongs to Napoleon.

**A/N:** I don't know why this suddenly popped into my head, but everyone always loves a sexy drabble, right?

* * *

The morning light was soft and hazy – coming through drapes as sheer as the finest fabric Yuri had ever seen, in either world. But the heat was already intense, suffocating. It coated the pair of them in an oppressive blanket, that, no matter how unclothed they were, felt hot and liquid and humid.

When fingers traced the ridges of her spine, splaying out to count her ribs, she fidgeted on the sheets. A lean torso pressed into her hips, the line of her thigh, sweat sticking their skin together though they were doing nothing more intimate than lounging in bed. The fingers danced lower, tracing each curve of her cheeks, dipping into the line of flesh at the top of her thigh. The pressure made her sigh, legs falling open in invitation, spine arching…

But they continued on their way, nails pricking at her thighs, sending shivers of anticipation through her, goosebumps breaking out across her flesh despite the heat. Long swipes of hands down her calves, all the way to her feet, before the teasing touches vanished.

She rubbed against the sheets, breasts pressing down for some kind of friction, pushing backwards – only pausing when the hot, slick body beside her, slide upwards in delicious motion, settling enticingly over her, barely a hair's breathe away. Tempting, coy. So close…

A sigh escaped her when lips descended on the back of her neck, gentle laving at the sweat there, before teeth nipped in a possessive manner. A cry escaped her at the motion, before it descended into pants. That mouth followed the same path the fingers had paved just moments before – a long tongue stroke down the length of spine, teeth on the point of each rib. When teeth and tongue turned their attention to the ridge of her thigh, the panting grew more labored. Her knees fell open, then pressed immediately back together, needing pressure, needing friction, needing –

A chuckle breathed out against her skin, making her keen in want, spine arching bowstring tight fingers white-knuckled in the sheets, face pressed harshly against the mattress, wound so taut, stretched so tight… Don't stop, don't stop…

When wide hands encircled her thighs and started to pry them open, she almost sobbed, shivering in anticipation when fingers danced up the sensitive interior of her legs, closer and closer… A wailing sob broke her ragged panting, when those long, elegant fingers found where she wanted them most, brushing, stroking, curling knuckles. When she started to sway, pushing back against those torturous digits, a second hand splayed wide across her back, pushing her firmly down, halting her motion. She moaned, but whether in agony or bliss she could tell. She wanted to move, she wanted to arch her spine against that slow and steady motion, but she couldn't. Her panting grew ragged, a moan on every exhale.

Tighter and tighter and tighter those fingers wound her, pulling her higher and higher. Her breaths came shallower, she couldn't get enough air, she couldn't breathe – She was so close, so close, please, please, don't stop, don't every stop – in and out, please, just want to move, ah, ah, ah!

With a snap, the tension in her stomach spiraled up and exploded. Her eyes widened, mouth open, toes curling. Her knees where clenched tightly together, arching down with whatever movement she had so she could fall and fall and fall –

When she felt hands spinning her languid form over, her eyes blinked open, sleepy with heat and release. She smiled up at the face above her, suffused with love. "What was that for?"

Kail smiled, eyes warm and bright and so, so happy. "I simply wanted to love you, as you deserve to be loved, and to make you happy, always."

She drew him down to her with a kiss, and a slow, undulating arch of spine. "You do that very well."


End file.
